


Destroyed

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [13]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crushes, Dark Past, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, First Meetings, Flirting, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Nerd Sean McLoughlin, Nervousness, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Public Display of Affection, Public Transportation, Strangers, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack meets the cutest boy ever on the subway.Too bad he's just a little crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first meeting AU where Mark and Dark are the same person that nobody wants.

It was a normal day for Jack.

 

Awake at 7am to catch his transit at 8am, tired as hell from playing video games all night.

 

He got dressed like normal.

 

Grabbed his bag like normal. 

 

Locked his door, like normal.

 

But this day, it turns out, would be the farthest from normal he could ever imagine.

* * *

Jack was used to all the people that caught the transit in the mornings with him.

 

There was Mrs. Hopper, the sweet old lady from up town that tried to bring her cat on once.

 

There was Kate and Anna, the twin sisters that attended the same school as he did...sometimes.

 

Sometimes meaning, they rarely showed up for school.

 

Mr. Kannon, the Prince family, Evan, and a few more people he'd yet to learn the names of.

 

Today, though, when he boarded the transit, there was a guy, about his age, holed up in the corner all alone.

 

He had messy, black hair and thin rimmed glasses that made him look like a father, but Jack pegged him as more of a disheveled college student.

 

He was wrapped up in a grey and black cardigan, head facing down while he rocked back and forth.

 

His aura was a bit...unsettling, but that'd never stopped Jack from trying to be nice to anyone before, so he walked up the steps to the very back and sat right next to the guy. "Hi!"

 

The guy seemed startled by his outburst, and he cursed himself for being so loud.

 

It was one of his few downfalls.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I've...never seen you on this bus before. Are you new to town?"

 

He nods softly, but doesn't say a word, and keeps looking down.

 

Well, that won't work. 

 

"So, where are you goin'?"

 

He shrugs in retaliation, but he shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

 

Was Jack making him uncomfortable with his questioning?

 

"Well, it's never a good idea to not know where yer goin' in a big town like this. Do you--" He begins, but the sigh that escapes his mouth shows Jack he probably shouldn't ask any more questions. "Right. No questions. Well, how about you ask me some? It'll be a lonely ride jus' sittin' here quiet."

 

He keeps his head down for a second, but then...something strange happens. 

 

His whole demeanor...shifts.

 

He mumbles to himself, but Jack doesn't catch what he says.

 

The bus begins pulling off, and the previously quiet guy's head finally lifts, to reveal one brown iris and one an off tinted...red. He grins wide, rolling his neck to get out cricks, and exhales. "I do have one question, what's your name, gorgeous?" 

 

Jack's face flushes red, because the soft velvet of his voice puts him in a trance. The guy takes his hand and kisses it, but his hetero-chromatic eyes still focus on Jack's blue ones. "Ah,um--"

 

"Speechless, darling? Well, just a moment ago you were full of words."

 

"Jack, my name's Jack."

 

"Jack. Is that a nickname? Surely, that isn't the real name of a beauty such as yourself."

 

"Um, well, most people call me Jack b-but," He stammers, and he takes his hand away for fear of losing his words completely. "But my name is Sean."

 

"Ah, much better. You can call me Damien, if you please."

 

"Is that...yer name?"

 

The guy chuckles, sitting up straight again and staring forward. 

 

Jack takes a much needed exhale.

 

"Of course it is. It was quite rude of u--me to ignore you earlier. I get a bit...nervous around strangers. _Especially_ ambrosial ones. But, you don't belong in America, do you my sweet?"

 

Jack's face gets impossibly redder, and he wiggles in his seat at the incessant nicknames. "Uh, n-no I go to college here, in California. You?"

 

"I travel quite a bit. I'm here for vacation, actually. Just seeing the lovely sights of Cali. Your glasses are nice, where did you get them?"

 

Jack touches his thick black frames and chuckles. "The optometrist. My eyesight is kinda bad. What about yers?"

 

"Oh, these things?" He smiles, taking them off, then into his hand and crushing them, dropping to the ground. "I don't actually need them. Not sure why h--I wear them."

 

"Oh, that's bad for yer eyes, y'know. To wear old glasses."

 

"Well, good thing I don't wear them anymore, then, right?"

 

"Yeah..." Jack whispers, and the bus makes a stop, picking up Mr. Kannon. He waves at him happily, but he can feel Damien's eyes boring into him. 

 

"Do you know him?"

 

"I know everyone!" He says with a bright smile, putting his hand down when Mr. Kannon takes a seat next to Mrs. Hopper like usual. 

 

"Ah, a social butterfly who stumbles over his words. Sounds like the perfect person to help me around this city."

 

"Well...where are you goin'?"

 

He shrugs and smiles, his hand between their legs, resting lightly. "Anywhere you want to take me."

 

"Oh, well, okay. Are you sure--"

 

"If I wasn't sure, Sean, I wouldn't have suggested it." He whispered, and something in his voice changes, but then he clears it, and his confidence is back. "Lead the way, sweetheart."

 

"Um...off to school we go?"

 

"School it is."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how crazy is Mark?
> 
> Well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Spoiler: he's completely psychopathic.

"So...this is your school?" He asks, and he walks a bit too close to Jack for comfort.

 

He expects to be warmer with the closeness between them, but his arm gets impossibly colder, but Damien seems unphased. "Um, yeah. I don't actually have classes today, but I got nothin' else to do."

 

"You don't have a job, then, beautiful?"

 

Jack blushes shyly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

 

He was in college.

 

Why  _didn't_ he have a job?

 

"Uh, no I don't."

 

Damien grins, and Jack jumps as he throws his arm around him. "That's okay. Jobs aren't for everyone, love."

 

_Love?_

 

Jack transitions away smoothly, chuckling off the awkwardness.

 

He barely knew this guy, and he's calling him love?

 

Maybe he shouldn't talk to mumbling strangers on the bus.

 

A little too late for that  _now,_ Jack.

 

"So, ah, this is our library. I come here to study...sometimes. Did you go to school?" He replies, but he's only met with silence.

 

He turns to see his new companion staring him down, but it wasn't like earlier.

 

This was... _terror_. He looked  _scared._ "Damien?"

 

"Hm?" He clears his throat, fixing his jacket on himself, then glaring at it in disgust.

 

Why would he wear clothes he didn't like?\

 

"Sorry, I guess the tiredness is catching up to me. Is there a bathroom nearby? I think I'd like to splash some water on my face, you know, to wake myself up."

 

"Oh! Okay, yeah, sure. Um, I'll drop you off there then get a table to study."

 

"Sounds wonderful, cutie. Lead the way." Damien says with a soft smile, but something about him was off again.

 

As if the guy with two different eye colors wasn't creepy enough as it was. Still, Jack did as he said he would, showing him where the bathroom was, and taking a seat at a corner table.

 

Maybe things would get normal from here. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Mark get into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extending this to 5 chapters since you guys like it so much ;)

"What the fuck are you doing??" Mark screams, slamming his hands on the mirror as he stares at his dark counterpart.

 

Damien grins, crossing his arms in defense. "I'm just having fun. Not like you would have spoken to him any other way."

 

"I don't want to make friends, Damien."

 

"I think it's good for you, honestly." He laughs, fixing his collar in the mirror.

 

"Get me out of here."

 

"Oh Mark, I'm in full control of this body right now. Do you really think I'd pass up a chance with that...gorgeous man out there? You're kidding."

 

"What about Celine? I thought--"

 

"You don't bring her up!" Damien nearly yells, then he clears his throat and looks away from the mirror. "This is your fault, anyways."

 

"I never asked you to invade my body."

 

"And I never asked to be killed, but here we are."

 

"I will  _ruin_ you, Dark."

 

"You call me Dark as if you're so pure yourself. You shouldn't forget what makes Dark. Damien and Mark. Dark."

 

"Let me out!!!!" Mark screams, but Damien just gives him a sinister chuckle and looks down.

 

"Have a nice time in the mirror world, Mark. See how you like being held captive in your own body."

 

Then he slams his fist into the mirror, shattering it to pieces, and walking away with a smile.

 

* * *

"I wonder what's takin' him so long?" Jack whispers, writing while he talks to his best friend on the phone.

 

"Why did you even bring him to your school? What if he ends up being a fucking psychopath or something?"

 

"He seems nice enough, Fe."

 

"I bet he's just hot. I'm coming up there."

 

"No! You don't need ta--" He starts, but the phone goes dead and he sighs.

 

"Did I miss anything?" 

 

"Fuck! You scared th' hell outta me! What took you so long?"

 

"Well, I like to keep my bathroom business a secret from potential...interests."

 

Jack blushes at that, but the hairs on his arms stand still as Damien scoots his chair closer, looking at his notes.

 

"What were you working on?"

 

"Oh just, you know, note takin'."

 

"On the occult?"

 

Jack shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"I'm writin' my English paper on it."

 

"I could probably be of assistance with that."

 

"Really?"

 

"Possibly. When is it due?"

 

"Ahh...midnight."

 

Damien laughs, pulling the book between them. "Then let's get to work, babe."

 

"Yeah..." Jack sighs, and he sits there in silence, wondering where the scratches on Damien's hands came from.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix to the...rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Felix cockblock Mark in every fic I write?

"Where did the scratches come from?" Jack says quietly, and Damien gives him an odd look, so he takes his hand and lifts it.

 

"Oh, those? Just got into a bit of a scuffle in the bathroom. College kids are insane."

 

"Jaysus, yer bleedin' pretty bad, lemme see--"

 

"No! No it's okay, honestly." Damien chuckles nervously, pulling his hand away quickly and grimacing. "But I am getting sort of tired of watching you study, and I'm very hungry. Any good places to get food?"

 

"Yeah! There's this lil' deli I like ta go to. They sell peanut butter and banana!" 

 

"On...bread? What a weird combination."

 

"Psh, next yer gonna tell me ye've never had pineapples on yer pizza." Jack smiles, and he gasps when Damien just tilts his head again. "Blasphemy!" He screams, and he blushes as shushes flood his ears. "Sorry."

 

"Don't let him talk you into pineapple pizza. I fell for that trick and I've regretted it ever since." 

 

"Felix?" Jack questions, turning around to see his friend plop down in the seat next to him. He leans his pastel sweater covered arms onto their table and grins at Damien, who simply stares. 

 

"That's me! Did you think I was lying?"

 

"About what?" Damien asks, eyebrow raised. 

 

"About meeting--"

 

"Nothin'!" Jack chuckles nervously, squinting at Felix for intruding. "Nothin' at all. Jus' a chance meetin'." 

 

"So what's your name bro?"

 

"Mark." He says, with the same charm and charisma that he had on the bus, but that's not his name.

 

Or is it?

 

Did he lie to Jack, or is he lying to Felix?

 

Either way, why?

 

"Now I see why Jack wouldn't listen to me. You're fucking sculpted."

 

"Felix!"

 

"Jack wants to fuck you."

 

"GODDAMMIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouts, and he waves off the shushes as he fumes. "OH FUCK OFF!"

 

"Jack, relax, I'm just messing with you. I just want to see what kinda person Mark is, he seems cool, right?" Felix grins, and Jack feels like they have a secret code between them he isn't aware of. 

 

"Yes. Right." Damien, or Mark rather, responds, hiding his hands under the table as he grins back. 

 

"Can we jus' get outta here, please?"

 

"Will do, sweetheart." Damien offers his hand, and his face falls when Jack doesn't take it.

 

He fixes his clothes and follows close behind him, twitching and tilting his head as Mark gets closer and closer to escaping the back of his mind. 

_You will not take another victim, Dark._

 

**_Just watch me._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants his body back.

"This is actually very good!" Dark says,smiling between the two of them. Felix just gives him a somber look, and Jack gives him an uneasy smile.

 

_They're onto you._

 

_**Really? I don't see it.** _

 

_Jack's entire demeanor has changed. He's trying to get rid of you now._

 

_**Yet here I am, right next to him.** _

 

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, elbowing him in the side.

 

"I'm great! Just, a little lost in my mind or what have you."

 

"So, where are you from, Mark?"

 

"Nowhere in particular. I was born in Ohio, if that's what you're asking."

 

_No you weren't, Damien._

 

_**But you were, Mark.** _

 

"Do you just move around alot, then?"

 

"You could say that." He smiles during a bite, glancing over at Jack, who blushes under his dark gaze.

 

_**Onto me, huh? I bet he wants to be onto us in another way.** _

 

_Shut up. You disgust me._

 

_**Wait until you see what I do to him later.** _

 

_There is no later._

 

_**Don't be so sure.** _

 

"Why don't you just get an RV or something?"

 

"Hm? I like public transport more."

 

"It's got to be annoying though, right?"

 

"Only to those who are...impatient. Good things come to those who wait. Did your parents teach you nothing, Felix?"

 

"Anyways! Da--- _Mark_ here knows alot about the occult."

 

"I bet." Felix mumbles.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"That you seem like you know alot about supernatural things?"

 

"He's going to help me with my project."

 

" _Project._ "

 

"You know I'm not really _fond_ of your tone!"

 

_Relax._

 

_**Fuck this guy.** _

 

_RELAX._

 

"There's no reason to be defensive."

 

"Defensive? I'll show you defens--ack!" Damien gasps, holding his head and standing to his feet. "What are you doing!!"

 

**_Taking my body back._ **

 

"Leave me alone!!!" He slams his hands on the table, alerting everyone in the restaurant.

 

"Damien?"

 

"Damien? Isn't his name Mark?"

 

_"Please! Get away from me!"_

 

**"Don't listen to him."**

 

_"He's dangerous!"_

 

_**"**_ **Sweetheart, please--ack!"** He swoons again, and Felix grabs Jack away from him, holding him tight. " **Fucking stop!"**

 

Then, there's a moment of silence, and Mark pants, he doesn't have much time left.

 

With his only breath, he looks up with brown eyes.

 

" _Run."_

 


End file.
